A Never Ending Love
by chippedcupsonbakerstreet
Summary: Inspired by the book and film The Never Ending Story this story is about how Belle discovers a book in her library that Rumple has to unlock using magic. What Belle discovers however, is that this isn't an ordinary story and she is instantly consumed within the story and the boy at the head of it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Discovery

If there was one thing Belle was proud of it was her library. In under a month she had transformed the boarded, dusty building under the clock tower into a reader's haven. It hadn't taken much either. A few squidgy sofas, the odd colourful rug and a good ol' dusting had done the trick. Rumple had reluctantly helped her with the dusting but that was probably because she had made him wear the pink rubber gloves.

'I like them. They go with your tie.' She had quipped with a smile.

'Do you even need gloves for dusting?' He moaned preferring just to magic the dust away in a second. 'Look! You're not wearing any!' He folded his arms which just made him look funnier and Belle put her hand over her mouth to stifle the laugh.

'I didn't say you'll be doing the dusting…' she trailed. 'I got another job for you. The toilet needs a scrubbing.' He stared at her incredulously and she couldn't help but laugh this time. 'I'm just joking give them here.' Rumple chuckled along with her and she replaced the rubber gloves with a vibrant yellow duster. He bowed and waved it extravagantly like a magic wand. Belle grinned and grabbing her own duster they both whisked over the shelves and anything they passed having more fun than they first thought. As they had finished Belle still wasn't quite happy.

'Something the matter Belle?' asked Rumple both of them now relaxing on the new sofa with a cup of tea.

'I don't think there are enough books…' she said warming her hands on her mug.

'What? Really?' He looked around the room. 'There seem plenty enough to me.'

'I know but the children's section is a little thin and I still haven't found a copy of Phantom of the Opera…'

'Write down what you need and I'll see what I can do. Its no good having a library without the right books now is there?' he said simply sipping from his mug.

'You'd do that?'

'Of course. Anything for you Belle.' She leaned over for a kiss which he accepted lovingly.

He had meant what he said as well because the two days later he arrived with over five boxes stacked with books. Some of them weren't even on the list and Belle had eagerly put them on the shelves ready for the weekly school visits. Belle had left her office till last. It was just as messy as the rest of the library but she didn't mind. There was a mahogany desk that Belle had instantly fallen in love with and now Belle sorted through the papers that cluttered it. The library wasn't open until ten so she had an hour to have a quick sort. The desk was piled high with papers none of which had anything to do with the library. She sifted through them and put them in the recycling. She moved to the front of the desk which had two large drawers. One opened with a mighty pull but only had a broken glasses case and a half full bottle of whiskey.

'Whose desk is this?' Belle thought aloud. The desk adjacent had a keyhole and no matter how much she pulled Belle couldn't open it. She searched around for a key not finding it anywhere on the desk. Belle peered on the floor and had a feel under the desk for any nooks that she could use to push the drawer out. She couldn't find any but what she did find was the key. It was sitting on a shelf under the desk. Blowing off the dust Belle twisted the key in a lock with a rusty clank. Inside the desk was book. It was like no book Belle had ever seen. She took the book out carefully it was large enough to fill the entire drawer. The musty pages were covered in expensive brown leather and it was heavy enough for Belle arms to ache after a few minutes. On the cover was a coppery Celtic knot of intertwining snakes all coiled together so you couldn't say where it begun or ended. Belle was surprised to find that the pages were bound in a golden lock so you couldn't open the book. There was no keyhole either so she couldn't attempt to look for a key this time. Intrigued she called Rumple who she hoped would know more than she did. She had seen all the weird and wonderful items in his shop. The phone picked up after two rings.

'Belle? How are you?' He seemed chirpy. Belle could tell by his voice whether he was busy or not.

'I'm fine but I found something rather interesting in my library desk do have a few minutes to have a look. I know you're busy with the shop…'

'No problem. The shop is quiet as usual I'll be right there.' Belle put the phone down excitedly and studied the book once more trying to find some sort of mechanism that opened the lock. She had been at it awhile because she heard Rumple calling her from the front door. She went out to him and handed him the book which he analysed profusely. He was just as excited as she was when he saw it. Not many books have locks on them unless they contain something mischievous or precious.

'You've made quite the discovery Belle this book is locked with magic.' He concluded after a few minutes. 'Show me where you found it.' Belle showed him to the desk and the now empty drawer. 'I have no idea where this desk came from but this book shouldn't be in it. Someone was hiding it or protecting it, I don't know which one.'

'Can you open it?' Belle questioned hoping that it wasn't just a book of spells that would be anti-climatic.

'Probably.' He answered quickly. 'I don't know whether I should though. I don't know what is in there. For all we know it could house a demon or…'

'Rumple! Where's your sense of adventure?' she pleaded. There was no way she could possibly sleep that night not knowing what was inside. She scrunched her nose and raised her eyebrows with hopeful smile to which he held his hands up to.

'Alright. I'll open it but if an evil spirit comes flying out you will have to be the one to ask it nicely to hop back inside ok?' She nodded happily and he grinned knowingly before turning to the book. Concentrating he slowly moved his hand across the cover with a blue shimmery hue. Instantly the coil of snakes on the cover twisted and shook but stayed the same shape. The lock on the side opened with a hiss but no demon flung from its pages. They waited a moment before Rumple gestured for her to have a look. She opened the cover gently and the title page read:

_The Never Ending Story_

It had no author and no witty blurb or even a date of publication. Just the title in bold lettering. She looked back at Rumple and he shrugged so she continued. It read chapter one.

'Not a book of spells then?' Belle said surprised. Usually all the old interesting one were.

'Apparently not. But Belle you won't read it will you? I'm still not sure its safe.'

'Rumple it's a story. There was no monster in the pages like you said there might be. What harm can a book do?' She held his hand reassuringly.

'It wouldn't be locked for no reason.' He explained but Belle knew that as soon as he left she was reading it. After assuring him she would be fine he left with the bottle of whiskey that she'd found. Belle before settling down for the exciting read ahead guiltily she put a closed sign on the library door with a note for the returns to go through the letter box. She also moved her ready made lunch to the sofa along with a cup of tea. She sat cross legged and the book fitted snuggly over her knees. Head bent she begun reading not knowing what she was letting herself in for.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Another World

Belle smoothed the first page feeling the grains of the parchment with her fingertips. She had no idea what to expect either. The cover gave nothing away but deep inside Belle hoped for a thrilling adventure tale with a daring young character off to save the world. The writing she was surprised to find looked almost handwritten. The curvature of the text like nothing she had ever seen. Not wanting to hesitate any longer she started reading.

_Two worlds are about to collide. It had been foretold in ancient prophecy that one would rise to face the darkness and save the people of Sempra. The warlords of Sempra had gathered at the palace of the Empress to await the hero's arrival. Most bickered contentiously at the fate of their world and insisted that armies should be sent in the hero's place. Many had come to seek the help of the Empress to save them from the darkness that have already begun savaging the land. Carion the Empress' father addresses the masses._

'_Friends, I know why you are all here. The darkness is destroying our world. I also know that you have come to beseech the Empress for help. But I, I have terrible news. The Empress herself has become deathly ill. There seems to be a mysterious link between her illness and the darkness. She is dying. So she cannot save us...' Those who have gathered break out in commotion fearing for their lives and their world. 'However, there is one hope! The Empress has sent for the warrior who is to defeat the darkness…his name is…Mathias.' The hall was alive with whispers._

_When he finally appeared at the palace, Mathias carried the hopes of Sempra with him. Walking up the steps was a boy in a simple brown tunic and green cloak. A quiver and bow slung across his back. He seemed overwhelmed by the crowd but he walked up the steps with contagious confidence. _

'He's only a boy…' Belle whispered with a protest turning the page. Belle found it easy to immerse herself into her books but already she felt a presence drawing her into the story.

'_I'm sorry, but this is nor the time nor the place for children, please leave at once.' Hollered Carion from the top step. Mathias stopped in his tracks wary of the large man._

'_If you didn't want me, then why did you send for me?' replied Mathias crossing his arms defiantly. _

'_It was not you we sent for but Mathias.' Carion scoffed disbelieving that this boy could possibly be the hero the prophecy spoke of._

'_I am Mathias! Mathias Breefet.' _

'_Not Mathias the boy! Mathias the warrior!' Carion shouted angered at the boy's insolence. _

'_I am the only Mathias. I'll be happy to go back home though.' He turned to leave._

'_No wait!' Carion called after him. If you are truly the Mathias we sent for are you willing to go on a quest?' _

'_I will, what is it that you ask of me?' Mathias laid a hand of his quiver in honour of his acceptance. A hint of anxiety played across his face but it was covered in almost in instant replaced with hardened determination. _

'_To find a cure for the Empress and in doing that you will save our world. Heed this advice for it may protect you from the darkness. You must leave your weapons behind and go alone. It will be dangerous.' He proposed with rehearsed clarity. _

_Mathias' eyes grow large and he closes his eyes for a moment before removing his quiver and letting drop to the floor. He then looked up to the skies and whispered to something unknown. _

'_When do I begin?' Carion smiled and gestured Mathias to approach him. The young boy walked up the steps and waited. The tall figure of Carion almost twice his height. His white robes fluttered in the breeze as he lowered to his level. He draped around his neck a pendent of coiled serpents._

'_Take this Mathias. It speaks for the Empress. It will guide you on your quest. Now go hurry, the darkness grows stronger everyday.' _

Belle jumped as she felt something incredibly hot and painful on her knee. She half closed to book to find the serpent coil twisting and hissing on the cover. The copper had begun to glow a heated red. The heat had left a burn mark on Belle's knee and she gave it a rub.

'Usually books like to be read.' Belle murmured. She closed to book waiting for it at least to calm down and found a first aid kit. She rubbed some cream on the burn and went back to the book not put off by the strangeness at all. 'Rumple did warn me about you but don't think you'll get rid of me that easily.' She scorned the book not caring if she sounded or looked slightly mad. Her phone started ringing as she was about to start again.

'Hello?' she answered.

'Belle. I had to check. You're reading that book aren't you?'

'Mhm, yeah, sorry.' She didn't know how else to put it.

'Belle please don't continue. I found some information on certain books that curse its reader. There is no knowing what might happen if you read it.'

'How about burns?' Belle tested not sure if that was one of the symptoms or something.

'Burns? You mean the book burnt you?' He sounded horrified.

'I think so, don't worry though I found some cream in the first aid kit.' she had tried to calm him down but she wasn't too sure whether she had succeeded.

'Belle! This is serious…'

'I know Rumple but you should know me by now. You know I can't resist.' She heard him sigh over the line.

'I should have destroyed that thing when I had the chance.' He said defeated and he hung up. Belle undeterred placed the phone next to her. She then downed her lukewarm tea, draped a thick woollen blanket over her and reached for the book once more.

_Mathias began his quest and rode his horse Jinx through the expansive fields of Sempra. His mottled black and white satin coat slick against Mathias as they galloped. He held expertly to the mane making swift ground as the sun neared to sunset. Meanwhile a creature, servant of darkness also began his quest. A pair of piercing yellow eyes hazed through the gloom. Mathias and Jinx had no idea that the creature was tracking them. It's scarred, blackened muzzle following the scent through the fields. His very being and soul leaked with the purest of darkness. His existence may have once been filled with the light of love and happiness but was now replaced with seething hatred and desire for revenge. It was this desperate craving that had led the soul of the darkness to him and moulded his soul for servitude. _

_A week had passed since they left the palace and still they had not found the cure for the Empress. The fields were far behind them and the whole of Sempra lay out before them. The duo had camped overnight on the bank of a small stream where the water trickled endlessly over smooth pebbles. The fire from the night before had crumbled into smouldering charred pieces and Jinx lapped noisily at the waters edge. Mathias Breefet slept on the edge of a stream exhausted from the constant travel. Jinx nuzzled him out of a fevered dream of failure._

'_What? What is it Jinx? It's time for some food is it?' _

'Actually that is a good idea.' Belle agreed and she moved the open book to the side of her and grabbed the apple that was perched on her lunchbox. She tossed it lightly in the air and caught it. Taking a large bite she leaned over and ate and read at the same time.

_Mathias and Jinx had searched the Silver Mountains, the Desert of Shattered Hopes, and the Crystal Towers without success. And so, there was only one chance left. To find Aldric, the ancient one, the wisest being in Sempra whose home was the forgotten tree somewhere in the deadly Swamps of Sadness. Everyone knew that whoever let the sadness take over them would sink into the swamp…_

_Mathias was knee deep in the watery grime pulling Jinx along with him. Mathias constantly cooed and reassured his life long friend of their success to ensure their safe passage. His long mane dipped into the brown sludge caking it in a muddy stench. Which Mathias looked at with annoyance and thought back to a time where he would stand for hours upon end combing and currying his magnificent friend to look like the beautiful creature he was meant to be. The swamp seemed to be interminable, endless and getting increasingly deeper and more difficult to navigate through. Mathias was beginning to regret his decision to accepting the quest when Jinx pulled back on his reigns._

'_Jinx? What's wrong?' he asked nerves gripping him in a vicious vice. The horse refused to move any further his eyes dripping in sadness and grief. 'Come on Jinx! You can't give up now! You can't leave me! Jinx!' he cried as he saw the horse's calves sink lower into the slimy bog. Despite his protests Jinx stood there without moving but would keep his eyes off his rider. Mathias waded to the back of the horse and even pushed but the bog seemed to have consumed his fighting spirit as well as his power. The horse didn't even struggle as the thickened waters consumed him. Mathias tried with all his might to pull the horse free but he didn't prevail. He wiped tears with his mucky hands causing black streaks across his cheeks. Mumbling his name over and over to the patch in which he had stood. With all his might he battled with the sadness as he knew if he succumbed he would face the same fate. _

Belle let cry escape her lips. Her salty tears mingling with the ink and dampening the pages. She wanted to stop then. She didn't want to continue reading the desperate plight of the boy whose journey seemed useless and doomed. She hurled her apple with despair not wanting to share the boy's grief.

'What is wrong with me?' Belle questioned herself. She had cried over books before but this was on another level. It was at that moment with her eyes red and swollen that Rumple walked back into the library.

'Belle?' She turned and she must have still looked dreadful as he ran faster toward her taking her up into his arms. The book slipped to the floor and the cover slammed shut in triumph as if happy that its reader had disowned the contents. 'What's wrong sweetheart? Did it hurt you?' Belle shook her head in disagreement even though she couldn't help but feel rotten. Why did she feel so grieved? It wasn't her horse that had fallen into the swamp but it she had shared his emotions, shared his despair and shared his tears.

'I'm fine Rum, I just got a little carried away that's all.' She sniffled and the memories of what she had just read slowly ebbed from her mind. She found herself forgetting what she had been sad about and she perked up again. 'Actually no, I'm good. Shouldn't you be at the shop?'

'I could say the same thing. I see that you closed the library for the day. But I couldn't stop thinking about you and I might not have much experience with books like these but I really don't think you should read anymore.'

'There is something wrong with it Rumple. I feel like I have to read it, like there is something I have to work out or help in some way or at least read it to the end.'

'If that is how you feel then that is ok. Can you just read it when I'm around just in case you get sucked into it's vortex again?'

'There's no vortex I just got a little teary when Jinx died that's all…' she trailed off slightly embarrassed.

'Jinx?' Rumple asked voice slightly curious.

'Yes the young boy's horse. He died and I just got upset, it's silly really.' She shrugged and looked back at the cover.

'Funny name for a horse don't you think?' Rumple queried. Belle wondered what was going through his mind.

'I didn't really think about that. I guess it is a little strange to name a horse Jinx. Usually they are linked with their colour or with a warrior or something mighty like I don't know…Artex.' She was fumbling for words and then she had an idea. ' I know, how about I read in the back room of your shop? I love the little corner you set up for me there.' Belle referred to the chaise and lamp in the corner of his workshop. He had put it there so she could read when she didn't feel like being alone. All those years in the cell had made Belle slightly wary of being alone for long periods of time.

'That's a great idea. Don't forget your lunch.' He pointed to her little lunchbox. Belle grabbed that and the book. The book grew cold against her touch angered by the thought that the adventure would continue…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Mathias Breefet

Belle comforted herself into the little corner with the coffee that Rumple had made her. He made her promise to be careful and to call him if anything seemed wrong. He was out front dealing with a customer who was complaining of having to wait outside with a massive box of various items. Rumple had left him stew a while longer to make her coffee but now it was quiet apart from the soothing hum of his voice in the next room. Belle was slightly more apprehensive when she picked up the book once more but she couldn't ignore the weird magnet attraction that it had over her.

_Mathias found the forgotten tree that stood half dying on top of a mud encrusted mound. He climbed it not believing that he could get dirtier than he already was. He had lost his green cloak at some point as well the mud seemed to have seeped everywhere. His feet slipped as he awkwardly tried to get uphill. As he reached the tree the entire mound seemed to erupt. The mud scrambled downhill taking Mathias with it. He slid down luckily not landing face first into the grime. Under the mound a circular room emerged. There was a dirty yet eligible stone floor and carvings and pictures hand drawn everywhere. Mathias crawled into the area and studied the pictures. They had a story to them that showed a man and others figures, a cart and then various pictures of an insect-like creature. Mathias didn't understand anything so he called out._

'_Aldric?' he called the lack of echo making the room incredibly stuffy. Out of the gloom a frantic flutter of wings brought a figure into the light that glowed from some unknown source above them. It was a cricket. _

Archie?!' Belle exclaimed sitting up a bit.

'_No. Not Archie. I'm Aldric the wise.' _

'_I didn't say anything…' said Mathias confused. He had heard the voice as well but thought it might have been a trick in the wind. His life had become oddly strange this past fortnight. There was also something he was forgetting. He just couldn't remember what… _

'_I wasn't talking to you.' Aldric replied with a curt nod. _

'What?' Belle hissed to herself. 'That's impossible, they couldn't have heard me!'

'_So you're Aldric the ancient one?' _

'_The wise one, the ancient one…take your pick.' Aldric sat on mud sculpted chair legs crossed and dangling over the edge. 'What is it you want from me? Can't you see the darkness is coming?' he whined not really acting his age._

'_I'm sorry sir but that is why I have come to see you, I've come on behalf of the Empress.' He pulled the necklace from under his tunic showing the cricket the pendant. 'I was hoping you could give me some advice on how to find a cure for the Empress.' Aldric jumped onto the young boy's arm and glanced at it with a curious glance._

'_I see. Well you are right on one thing I could give you both some advice I suppose.' Mathias turned to look around him but there was no one else there. He stared back at the cricket but he just waved it off with a flick of his green wrist. 'I have no time for your lack of memory and narrow mindedness so we'll start with you. Mathias Breefet you must seek the help of the Southern Oracle.'_

'_How do I get there?'_

'_Oh so eager. It's almost sickly. You probably can't it's thousands of miles away.'_

'_Then what was the point in telling me? If I don't find the cure for the Empress then the darkness will kill us all!'_

'_Dying is not something I care about but don't worry I am sure something will work out.'_

'_What is that supposed to mean?' Mathias threw his hands in the air. The confusing riddles of this cricket were beginning to drive him nuts. He couldn't believe that Jinx had died so that he could reach here only to be told that his entire journey is worthless. _

'_Now don't go fretting this journey is far from worthless you just haven't worked that part out yet.' Aldric didn't let him answer and continued regardless of his protests. 'Now onto the other piece of advice.' He said to the roof. 'If I were you I would take a second look at his name.'_

'_Right now I know you're mad! Why on earth are you talking to the roof? There is no one else with me here. My horse died trying to reach here, I'm filthy, exhausted, and hungry and all you can do is talk in riddles! They should call you Aldric the Useless!' Mathias' good nature escalated into anger. The grief he had suffered and will suffer if he failed was too much for him to handle. _

'_I will forget you said that now go and heed the advice! Both of you!' The mound began to sink once more and Mathias cried out and scrambled out of the narrow crack before the entire thing locked into the murky bog. _

'_What kind of help do you call that?' he shouted at the mound. The pressure of the quest seemed to immediately weigh down onto his shoulders. The searing look of Carion and the other guests haunting his mind. How could he go back and tell them that he had failed? There was no hope in reaching the Southern Oracle. Jinx was gone and now he was left truly alone. He just walked. Not sure where he was going or what he was going to do next but he just had to walk, do at least something. He squinted up to the sinking horizon. A black shape blurring in the distance and enlargening at an increasing speed. _

'_The darkness! He's coming for me!' He gasped trying to quicken his pace but he knew deep down that his struggling was futile. He grabbed the pendent from his chest and held it up. 'Why aren't you protecting me?' He screamed, 'Are you just going to let me die!' The shape suddenly became less blurry and he could make out the snarling beast that headed toward him. He was terrified. He didn't want to die. He couldn't even imagine what was going to happen to him. 'Please don't let me die…'he whispered falling to his knees._

'You're not going to die Mathias! Run! Mathias don't give up, don't ever give up! Help will come, I promise. Help will come!' Belle shouted at the pages before her. She didn't see Rumple run in from the shop behind her. She was consumed with saving this boy, but what could she do? What was going on? It couldn't end like this. She screamed with frustration.

_The servant of darkness galloped on his claws toward the scent. It was closer now, he could smell it. He could smell the revenge on his tongue it drooled from his jaws into the muddy waters. He had waited for this day for years, to exact his revenge. Then he heard a scream that pierced the skies like lightening. A white creature descended from the clouds with furious speed. He was going to lose him. The creature lifted something within reach of him and he leapt into the air almost touching flesh. It ripped away into the sky, soared away from him with his prize in his clutches. The darkness roared and howled with anger cursing the heavens. Despite his set back he continued, over the mound and toward the light with darkness lapping at his heels._

'Belle!' She could hear someone calling to her but she couldn't listen she had to know if Mathias was safe. 'Belle!' she heard the voice again. Who was it? Who was calling her name? 'Belle come back to me sweetheart. I should never have let you read it…'

'Rumple?' Belle fumbled disorientated. She tore her eyes away from the book and he immediately closed the cover. She shook her head not knowing for a second where she was.

'Oh Belle, its you. You're back.' She panted and nodded then hugged him with all her might. She was going to stop, she was going to stop reading when that Aldric begun to scare her. He was talking to her. That last bit of advice was for her. _I would take a second look at his name._ What did he mean? Was it her he was talking to? Did he mean Mathias? What was it about his name?

'I'm back. Ha…I suppose but Rumple there is something wrong with that book.'

'I know Belle, don't worry I'm going to destroy it. It won't hurt you anymore. I won't have it! I can't lose you. You were shouting, no screaming. I tried to stop you but it was if you were trapped I couldn't get you out of it.'

'You can't destroy it! I have to help him!' She gripped his arms.

'Wait help who Belle? It's just a book. It's not real, I promise.'

'I think it's more than a book Rum. You said yourself that these kinds of books can carry curses of some kind. Well I think there is a curse. I have to figure it out.'

'Ok.' He nodded slowly understanding and believing her. 'What is it that you need to figure out?' He sat next to her on the chaise their hands locked together in his lap.

'Aldric, one of the characters was talking to me Rumple. They heard me shout out and I'm sure it was me who called for help. I seem to be a part of the story. Oh I sound crazy don't I?'

'Of course not. I believe you Belle. What was it that Aldric said to you?' His eyes were honest and sincere and she smiled at him.

'He said to take a second look at his name.'

'This Mathias you were shouting for?'

'Mhm. I don't know what he means to look at it. It's just a name really…'

'I thought it was weird that the horse's name was Jinx maybe we can find something in his name. Does he have a last name?'

'It's Mathias Breefet. Now that you say it that is rather an odd name. The last name doesn't really fit does it?' She frowned, her mind working overtime to try and work it out.

'Maybe if you write it down. Something might call out to you.' He walked out into the shop and came back in with a yellow pad and a pen. 'Here.' He said and handed it over to her. Belle wrote his name on the paper.

Mathias Breefet

'I don't see anything.' Rumple sighed looking over her shoulder. Belle stared at the letters for so long that her vision blurred and the letter mingled together making no sense.

'Wait! I got it!' She jumped up and so did Rumple surprised at her outburst.

'What is it?' Rumple asked.

'It is an anagram! Someone put an anagram into the book to help the reader. Mathias Breefet is an anagram message. All we need to do is unscramble it!'

'Belle you are truly wonderful you know that? Can you decode it then?'

'I'm actually pretty good at these types of puzzles. Give me a minute.' Rumple watched her as she worked tenaciously with the pad and pen. Her eyebrows had furrowed in concentration and her teeth clamped her bottom lip. He stood there for no longer than three minutes before she suddenly halted. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth gaped open.

'Belle? What is it?' He called to her.

'Rumple you have to see this. I, I…' Her hands shook as she handed him the pad. Black scribbling's escalated down the page and in thick black letters at the bottom Rumple read.

Father it's me Bae


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Story Changes.

'I don't understand…' Rumple said not even hearing the words. His mind started to spin and his world unravelled. The room was spinning with the exception of Belle. The paper trembled in his hands the words seeming to taunt and tease him.

'Rumple!' Belle exclaimed as his knees gave way and she rushed forward to catch him. She held him as they embraced on the floor. She smoothed his hair as he cried into her shoulder. For centuries he had hoped that even though he wasn't with Bae he would be somewhere safe, somewhere where he could at least live the life he wanted. The words said otherwise. Bae had been trapped, cursed inside a book for all these years. How did this happen?

'What can we do Rumple?' she said softly in his ear. The paper now crumpled was still clasped in his hand and she could see that his eyes were distant, his mind somewhere else entirely. Then he looked into Belle's eyes for a moment and he came flooding back.

'Oh Belle…' he sighed heavily. 'For all these years I've been looking for my son and now I have I…' he didn't know how to continue.

'You don't need to say anything… how about we focus on what we do next? Do you want to read it?' Belle helped Rumple up and they both settled on the chaise. She lifted the book and placed it on her lap. They both stared at it awhile unsure of what may lay ahead of them. Belle passed the book to Rumple but he shook his head and passed it back to her.

'No Belle, you were the one to start so I think you should be the one to finish.'

'What? No, Rumple this is Bae we're talking about! What if something happens?' She said hesitantly.

'Nothing will happen Belle. I watched you while you read and saw how much you cared for this boy you didn't even know and that was before you, you Belle worked out the secrets of the curse.'

'But…'

'No buts, I trust you. I'll be with you every step of the way. Actually I might be able to help you.' Seeming more like himself Rumple straightened and readied himself. He then removed the ring that he wore on his finger before casting a magical blue hue over it. 'May I?' he asked gently and Belle blushing held out her hand. The ring weighed down Belle's hand she peered at the blue gem that slept in a casing of heavy silver. 'Now that, that will make it possible for you to contact me while you're reading. As you said the curse is getting stronger and it is possible that you won't be able to stop. All you have to do is call for me and you can talk to me and help you if you need it.' He said simply but Belle doubted herself.

'Rumple I sometimes forgot myself when I was reading what if…' Belle remembered the time when the only thoughts she had were to save Mathias and now that she had found out that Mathias was Bae it just increased the immense desire to save him. Was it really her who had called the creature to pull Bae from the swamp?

'I believe in you Belle. Just like you believed in me once.' He said with a shy grin. She rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed her forehead softly. 'You go when you're ready.' Belle not wanting to put it off any longer opened the cover and found the page she had been on.

_After days and nights of unconsciousness, Mathias woke up to a clean thick woollen tunic. Any essence of that dreadful swamp had been washed away but the memories still lingered. He found himself in amongst the wispy white fur of a dragon creature. The odd patches of scales glistening silver. Mathias shook as his chest rumbled with sleep snores and tried carefully to tip-toe away. He had only just hoisted his leg over a claw when the eyes of the dragon opened._

'_And where did you think you were going?' he boomed in mock accusation._

'_Me?' Mathias asked feeling embarrassed._

'_Mhm.' the dragon nodded, sleepy eyelids covering his eyes of exotic darkness._

'_Well, I was just trying to, uh…'Mathias didn't want to be eaten or offend the creature that saved him._

'_Sneak away?' he concluded. Mathias sheepishly nodded. The dragon gave a hearty laugh with his cumbersome deep voice. Mathias could see a lashing pink tongue over numerous pointed white teeth. He gulped. He remembered someone telling him about dragons and how they ate children. 'Ha-ha! I do like children.' He finished with a wink._

'_For breakfast?' Mathias tested feeling cold even in his warm tunic._

'_Never! I'm a luck dragon, my name is Falkor.'_

'_And my name is…'_

'_Baelfire and you're on a sum total of two quests.'_

'_No my name isn't Baelfire.' He answered very confused._

'_Are you sure? That's what your guardian is thinking right now.' _

'_Wait I have a guardian? Who?'_

'_I don't know. All I know is that your guardian sent for me when they saw you were in trouble. Lucky really as you were about to get gnawed on by jolly hateful beast.' Mathias thought about what he said. Mathias? Is that really my name?_

'_Who do I thank then for saving me, you Falkor?'_

'_Oh heavens no. That is my job I answer to guardian of the book so thank them.'_

'_But I don't know who it is, or if they exist. I mean why can't I see them or hear them or…'_

'_I believe that you may have heard the guardian already. Seeing however is a different matter.' Falkor paused. Mathias had an inkling that he knew more than he was telling him so he probed some more. _

'_You said I was on two quests? I'm only on one.' _

'_Not necessarily.' _

'_Will you stop talking in riddles please? That cricket was enough to drive me mad. But honestly I'm only on one quest, a quest to find a cure for the Empress and save Sempra from the darkness. Except I've failed already.'_

'_How's that?' Falkor twitched his head to the side curiously._

'_Aldric said I needed to go to the Southern Oracle and that's tens of thousands of miles away.' _

'_So…that isn't the Southern Oracle?' Falkor pointed with the tip of his tail down a slope. At the bottom was a gorge that leads to an open stretch of land. Guarding it however, was a pair of statues with their eyes closed._

'_I'm here? I'm at the Southern Oracle?' Mathias couldn't believe his luck .Maybe it was possible that he could save the fate of Sempra after all. _

'_Of course. I was told to bring you here, or something along those lines. Your guardian wants you to succeed Baelfire.'_

'_My name is not Baelfire! It's Mathias.'_

'_Ahh you might think that but once you realise who you really are then maybe you'll come to your senses. I mean you were the one who came up with the name so you could use it as a message.'_

'_What are you talking about? Names and messages? I'm Mathias Breefet….aren't I?' _

'_Thankfully I know someone who can help with that question.' Falkor announced and at that moment a wiry old man shouted from inside a hut that Mathias hadn't noticed._

'_Falkor! Has our guest awakened yet?' The man wobbled out of the hut a pair of thin rimmed spectacles perched on the end of a hawk-like nose._

'_Yes sir, I have. Thank you for your hospitality.' He looked down at his clothes in thanks. _

'_Sir! Ha! You should talk to me like that Falkor, with respect. This boy understands the meaning of manners. No problem boy, now I've been told by old Falkor here that the guardian wishes you to be set free. Now I'm not a genius scientist but I am a good one and I'm going to help you.'_

'_My quest is to find the cure. So I was just going to go ask the Southern Oracle where I could find one.'_

'_Are you mad? You can't do that! No, no, no, no the statues would just gobble up someone like you.' _

'_Why would they do that?' Mathias asked him opened mouthed suddenly not so sure._

'_Because that is their job. To protect the Oracle from anyone who is not worthy. You my boy with only be worthy once you know who you really are.'_

'_Oh no not this again.' Mathias was starting to feel as if nothing was ever going to go right. As they walked through the hut, Mathias could see the hundreds of bottle and potions filled multi-coloured liquids. Some where bubbling and fizzing others changing colour right before his eyes. He had never seen such amazing things._

'_Don't you worry; Falkor told me that there is a hidden message that you left the guardian somewhere here.'_

'_I've never been here before how could I have left a message?' _

'_It's your name you daft bat!' Falkor yelled from outside. _

'_Is it? Of course, of course. My name dear child is…Ostrander Flamatip!'_

Belle gasped as if she had awoken from a hundred year slumber. She had managed to prise herself away from the book but it had been easier as Bae hadn't been in trouble. She dismissed the unhappy thoughts of the possibility that Falkor the luck dragon could hear her thoughts and instead went straight to the main problem.

'Your son is very clever.' Belle laughed and Rumple beamed. 'He's left another message before the curse took full effect. Pass me the paper so I can decode it.' The paper was on the table by Rumple's side and he gave it to her with a pen from his jacket. Belle wrote the name of the odd little man from the hut on the back of the creased paper. Belle sorted the letters and played with different words but no names jumped out at her. Rumple looked on anxiously wringing his hands along the handle of his cane. Taking longer than before Belle found the best possibility for the name and handed it to Rumple confused as to the meaning. He read it aloud.

Find a portal master


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Fickle Persuasion

Rumple knocked with his cane on the white door. They both stood outside a beautiful house that Belle hadn't really noticed up until now. Rumple impatiently knocked again with a huff.

'Maybe no one is home?' Belle asked not knowing who exactly they were going to for help. When Rumple had read the second message from Bae she hadn't known what a portal master was. After a few mumblings to himself and about an hour of pacing back and forth he beckoned her to his car without another word of explanation.

'Oh don't worry, I know he's here.' He banged his cane aggressively on the door this time. Belle was horrified at the marks he was leaving on the door.

'Rumple! Look what you've done to the door.' She smoothed over the flecks of paint trying hopelessly to fix it. 'You're going to pay for that.'

'Yes yes ok.' He dismissed giving the door yet another bang smiling when Belle rolled her eyes. 'Where is he?' he moaned.

'Whose house is this again? You didn't really explain…' Rumple opened his mouth to explain when cursed mumbling was heard behind the door.

'Alright! I'm coming, I'm coming.' The door was opened with an extravagant ease and the owner with his hands on his hips.

'Belle? Lovely to see you on this fine morning I thought the library was open today?' He tightened his cravat around his neck and stood a little straighter.

'Jefferson. I didn't know you lived here. Such a wonderful house. How is Grace is she enjoying that book she took out?' Belle smiled warmly, grinning even wider when she saw Rumple's look of confusion.

'Not a bad house is it?' He said looking up at the elegant patterns that climbed up the brickwork. 'Grace is good, out with her friends at the moment. She looks forward to our library visits every month. She loves that book, she told me last night about the pirate and…'

'Can someone explain what is going on?' Rumple interrupted exasperated by their conversation. He didn't remember ever introducing Belle to Jefferson. In fact he had hoped to but something had always come up.

'Oh well its Treasure Island and there's these pirates…'

'Not about the book! You two have met before?' He pointed to each in turn.

'Yes!' They both answered instantaneously. 'Jefferson was the one who let me out of the prison? I'm sure I told you that?' Belle added.

'I, I…I don't remember.' He stuttered.

'And of course as Belle is our excellent librarian how could we not meet? As you neglected to properly introduce us…'

'Yes well I was going to...' he tried to explain but Jefferson proceeded to put his finger on Rumple's lips to quieten him. Belle put her hand to her mouth to stifle the laugh. She loved Jefferson's character and she knew nobody else could make Rumple so speechless.

'Ah ah ah, a little late now isn't it Rumps? Anyway come on in both of you! Do you want some tea? Milk two sugars for you Belle and you Rum?' Jefferson called over his shoulder as he skipped back inside.

'No, no…I'm ok thanks.' Rumple answered closing the door behind them. Belle hooked her arm through his.

'Are you sure Rum? You know as well as I do that Jefferson makes fantastic tea.' She whispered in his ear.

'He talks a lot that man, too much.' He grimaced.

'Seemingly so.' Belle teased giving a friendly squeeze to his arm.

'What exactly did he tell you?' he whispered hurriedly but Belle smiled.

'In the kitchen here guys! Take a seat, tea a la Jefferson will be ready momentarily.'

They both walked into Jefferson's modern kitchen complete with a breakfast island with stools. Belle slipped nicely onto one, Rumple struggled with his cane to get into the one next to her but he managed. Despite the modern appliances the kitchen was decorated with hundreds of different cups of all shapes and sizes. As she studied them she spied one that looked similar to the one she'd chipped in Rumple's castle. She turned to Rumple and her heart fluttered when she saw that he was looking at the same one smiling.

'By the looks of it the two of you aren't here for a friendly visit are you?' He said scratching his head.

'Not exactly Jefferson. You see Belle found a cursed book in her library. Luckily for me Belle wouldn't let me destroy it and as she read it she found...she found my son Baelfire. He is trapped inside it.'

'You're telling me that you're son is trapped in a cursed book? How is that possible?' Jefferson asked leaning over the island mouth agape.

'Anything is possible Jefferson. Even you must know that.' Rumple explained and Jefferson nodded in agreement his lower jaw sticking out.

'The thing is Jefferson is that when I was reading it Bae left messages for whoever read it. One of the messages said to find a portal master?' She wondered why they were asking Jefferson. He had told her of times with Rumple but nothing else really. She knew that the Mad Hatter in her books had tea parties but otherwise she seemed lost. Maybe books this time led her down the wrong path.

'We need your help Jefferson.' Rumple pleaded gently. Jefferson had his head in his hands.

'I want to help you, you know I would but there are a few problems…'

'Grace?' Belle answered for him understanding his predicament.

'I can't leave her again. Not after what happened last time.' Rumple nodded at that. Jefferson fetched the tea over and Belle took hers. She blew on the hot steam that floated around the top.

'Can I ask your permission to just use it then? For myself? You get the hat going and voila?' Rumple offered now regretting not having any tea. He was surprised when Jefferson placed one in front of him anyway. Thankful he took it sipping straight always preferring it hot.

'That's the other problem.' It didn't take Belle long to put two and two together and work out that Jefferson must be more than the character who she had read about. When Belle had first met him she knew he was special. His infectious laughter and ability to make her smile made him instantly likable. Grace loved him with every ounce of love possible.

'There's a problem with the hat? Don't worry anything wrong I can fix.'

'Can you fix this?' He winced plunging a hand into his pocket pulling out a shred of silk. 'This is what is left of my hat.'

'What happened to it? Rumple got up off his chair ungracefully and walked to Jefferson rubbing the silk through his hands.

'You don't want to know but you're welcome to try and fix it if you like.' He said with a begrudging smile.

'Can you do that Rumple? Can you fix it?' Belle marvelled slurping at her tea which was simply perfect.

'I don't see why I can't. Now that there is magic here the possibilities are endless.' He mused for a minute running the silk over his knuckles. 'Do you still have the hat case?' Rumple inquired. Jefferson answered by running out of the room. He returned not long later with a dishevelled case. He placed it on the island in front of him. Rumple eagerly placed the silk inside the case then after clicking the latches shut concentrated. A swift movement of his hand and a tingle of blue mist he asked Jefferson to open the case.

'What!?' Jefferson exclaimed as he reached inside. He couldn't believe his eyes as he pulled out a completely whole hat not a scratch or stain in sight.

'That should do right?' Rumple teased. 'What I want to know is can I bring something or someone in with me through the portal so I can bring Bae back with me?'

'But Rumple is that what Bae wants? To be taken from the curse or does he just need help breaking it?' Belle questioned. She remembered that when she was reading it the boy had no idea who he really was. 'Bae didn't know he was Bae.'

'Then I will go and help him. Anything to save my son.'

'If there was a way to cheat the hat Rum don't you think I would have thought of it or at least tried it? The hat has rules. Don't think you can bring in your pet mouse or something it doesn't work like that. Can you even access the book from my hat?'

'I'm sure I can summon it with the right spell.'

'I hope you know what you're doing…' Jefferson trailed off.

'Then it's settled. I will go and help my son break the curse. Jefferson can you stay with Belle make sure nothing happens when she's reading. I don't know what the book is actually capable of.'

'Of course I will. When will the plan go ahead?' Jefferson inquired feeling relieved that he didn't have to venture anywhere without Grace. If it worked though he couldn't help but think of the possibility of going back home. He would have to ask Grace what she wanted.

'Tonight.' He quickly countered. Finishing their tea both Belle and Rumple left Jefferson's house to ready themselves and come back later. Belle was already in the car and she watched as Rumple waited on the steps talking to Jefferson who was in the doorway.

'Jefferson I just wanted to say…thank you. Thank you for everything you've done. For saving Belle, for helping me fins my son, for being a friend. One of my only friends.' Rumple found it hard to keep eye contact. He had never admitted how much Jefferson had meant to him. Jefferson went to hug him but stopped and instead nudged his shoulder playfully.

'No problems Rumps. See you tonight.'

apter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- The Enemy identity.

'Grace is going to have a sleepover with her friend. If I'm going to play watch Belle read the creepy book then I better have no tea party distractions.' Jefferson announced when the couple came back later that night.

'I think that'll be best.' Rumple agreed.

'I am pretty sure I can finish the book tonight. As long as the plan goes well.' said Belle a little nervous but still confident.

'It usually doesn't so you may as well bring a sleeping bag and fluffy slippers.' chuckled Jefferson but he stopped when he realised Rumple wasn't laughing. 'Tea anyone?'

'I'll need more than that. I think I should go now. The sooner the better.' He decided with a cough. He enveloped Belle in a warming embrace kissing her gently on her lips. 'I love you.' He whispered the phrase echoing on her lips.

'I love you too.' She said wiping her eyes. She sniffed then toughened. 'Now you go find your son and help him beat this curse! I'll be watching, well reading.'

'Of course. I'm not sure if it'll still work but…' He caressed her hand and the ring that was still on her finger. 'You still might be able to reach me if you can.' He explained. Belle nodded thinking also of Falkor reading her mind and then Jefferson stepped forward with the hat. He threw it into the air with a twisting motion then stepped backwards. That hat began to spiral a vortex of blue whipping around the trio. Rumple took one last look at Belle then jumped into the hurricane of magic. Belle only just managed to keep her eyes open and stared at the perfectly normal looking hat when the wind dissipated. Rumple no longer with them.

'Well at least that worked.' Jefferson huffed, his lips rippling together. 'It wouldn't have been good if the hat had spat him back out.'

'That's happened before?' Belle asked surprised.

'Yeah well this one goblin stole the hat once and tried to use it. Little Hatty just spat the thing back out.' He picked the hat off the floor and they walked into the living room. 'Don't like goblins do you?' He said to the hat. Belle had to giggle at him. He could make a laugh out of the strangest of circumstances. The book was ready and waiting for Belle when she sat on Jefferson's sofa. He sat in a tub chair opposite her and they both stared at it.

'You're going to read it?'

'Yup.' Belle answered, tapping her knees anxiously.

'Now?' Jefferson asked.

'Mhm.'

'What shall I do then?' He was looking slightly lost and bored and Belle hadn't even started yet.

'Umm, maybe you can read with me?'

'What the cursed book of death no thank you!' He objected holding his hands out for mercy.

'No, not this book! A different one, the one that Grace borrowed or something?'

'I think I'll just go dust my teacups…' He saluted her and walked out the room. Belle's mouth curved in a half smile then opened the book and found her page. She was ready for whatever came next. She just hoped that Rumple was too.

'_That is a stupid name, no offence. It doesn't even sound like a name.' Mathias said brashly. He could hear Falkor's hearty laughter from outside at his comment._

'_Well, I suppose. One could find the name slightly silly…' Ostrander stuttered. 'I find it hard to believe that you find it funny when you were the one that supposedly gave it to me! That wasn't very clever of you.' He puffed._

'_I didn't give it to you! How many times do I have to say it? Look I don't wish to be rude but can you help me get to the Oracle?' Mathias pleaded. _

'_That is the point boy. I don't know if I can. You see it is the hero that can pass the statues and as I said before you must know who you are to walk through. I think so anyway. I thought my name was some kind of catalyst for that but obviously not…'_

'_I'm such a failure.' Mathias slumped. 'The darkness is going to destroy everything and all because I can't get to the Oracle.' At that moment Falkor stuck his scaly snout through the door. _

'_Ostrander, I was wondering if it was normal for the sky to rain men.' He spoke only the pair only seeing his mouth moving. _

'_Falkor what kind of nonsense are you dribbling about now?' Ostrander exclaimed. 'Luck dragons and their riddles, I could do without them.'_

'_Here, here.' Added Mathias. _

'_I mean what I say. A man just dropped out of the sky and is walking up the hill toward us.' His snout receded and they both ran outside. He was right a figure in the distance was walking or rather limping up the hill. _

'_Can you go down there and eat him!' Ostrander objected. Falkor just laughed. _

'_Of course not! I believe the Guardian sent him to help Mathias.' _

'_Really?' replied Mathias._

'_Apparently so. If I ate him now Ostrander that would be a shame for poor Mathias wouldn't it now?' Falkor's ears pricked up as if he was listening to something. _

'_I'm going in. I got some desert hare on the boil don't want it to spoil. Call me if anything interesting happens.' Ostrander waddled inside to see to his hare but Mathias knew he was scared of meeting the stranger. Mathias looked on as the figure grew larger on the landscape. He could now see a stick the man used to help himself over the rocks. Mathias wasn't sure what to make of the man as he was only a few minutes away. He saw him smile and there was something about his eyes. _

Belle laughed out loud. Rumple had made it safe and sound. Jefferson ran in from the kitchen.

'What!? What is it?' He had a dinky blue duster in his hand.

'He got there Jefferson! All he has to do is stick to the plan he came up with yesterday.'

'Which is?' Jefferson inquired not having pried.

'He's not going to push Bae into remembering who he is but gently steer him toward the truth so hopefully, Bae as Mathias will trust him enough to do as he says.'

'What is he going to say?'

'They are going to face the statues together.' Belle said and even though Jefferson didn't know what on earth she was on about it didn't sound too good, so he just gulped and shuffled back into the kitchen. 

'_The Guardian's hero has arrived.' Falkor announced as the man made it. He was panting slightly but caught his breath quickly. _

'_I have indeed. Thank you, you must be Falkor and you…' he choked on his words._

'_Mathias Breefet sir. Is it true? Are you here to help me?' _

'_Of course my name is…' the man begun._

'_Rumplestiltskin and the Guardian is pleased that you made it safely.' The man called Rumplestiltskin looked slightly shocked at that but nodded. _

'_Mathias it is my job to get you to the Oracle so that you may complete the quest that you set out on.' _

'_When can we leave? There's no time to lose there is no knowing where the darkness is! It could be on its way right now to stop me.'_

'_We can leave soon, let me just, let me just catch my breath first.' The man smiled. Mathias decided that he liked this man. _

_The servant of darkness meanwhile had travelled perilously onward. Losing his vengeance hadn't boded well for the beast. Blood dripped from his jaw. The remains of his kill ripped in incomprehensible ribbons at his feet. A growl escaped his chest as he felt a presence. The darkness had arrived. The heart of the unfathomable night consuming him in a black cloud. He felt his mind being touched by another being, one that he recognised. It was this being that had changed him into a monstrous predator. _

'_You disappoint me bandit. I had hoped you would have disposed the boy by now. Was I wrong in giving you the opportunity to exact your revenge?' The servant of darkness snarled not being able to speak._

'_Don't even bother. Do I always have to do everything? I change you back and send you closer to your target but don't fail me again you worthless brigand!' He heard a sigh and his body begun to change once more. He straightened out onto two legs, his fangs detracted into those of a man. He was complete. Well save for a hand._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

Belle had the book in her hand one moment then a cup of tea the next. She jumped with fright and Jefferson muttered several apologies.

'Your eyes went a bit funny so I thought you might like a cup of tea you know? Soothe the senses.' He explained pouring tea into his own dainty cup.

'My eyes they went…funny?' Belle asked confused at to what he actually meant.

'Oh yeah like as if you were toppling off a cliff or something you know? That sort of funny.' Jefferson provided a demonstration and Belle wondered if that was when she read about the darkness and its menacing servant. Belle had a hunch of who that servant was but she had only met him once before…

'Jefferson? You know about other worlds and portals. Do you know anyone else who can just slip in and out of different lands?' She wanted to prove her assumption right before relaying the message to Rumple.

'Do you mean are there any other portal masters? Well not one that uses a hat that's for sure but you can pretty much have any item in particular that could be used to land jump.' He mused wiping his mouth and placing his cup onto the coffee table.

'What kind of items?' Belle inquired. Jefferson thought for a moment and then as if a light bulb appeared over his head he pointed.

'Now that you mention it there was a few people who had magical watches and so forth but there was one man I knew of who had a boat. Funny story actually. I was looking for a peculiar sort of item for…well for Rum; I won't go into the pesky details about that. Yet this man had docked in the harbour of the town that I was in. He boasted of a land where you never grow old. Of course I had been there numerous times. Neverland he called it. I just called it the land with annoying boys who steal from you really.' He looked down as if to remember something. 'He was a very charismatic man you might say. Not at all like me of course but, there was something about him though…what was it?'

'He wasn't by any chance missing a hand Jefferson?' Belle guessed.

'That's it! The man had a bloody hook! How on earth did you guess that?'

'Let's just say I've had a little run in with this man. Not a very pleasant one may I add. From that short meeting I found out his hatred for Rumple. He wanted him dead. Although I haven't the foggiest of why…' She was right then. This servant of darkness was that man who had attacked her. It might have been years ago but Belle had remembered it well. If this was the man who was after Baelfire then she knew that his ruthlessness was to be taken into account. There was no knowing what he could do or have planned. Thee bigger question however, was who was at the controls? The hook man might be after Bae but he wasn't the darkness just a pawn in a larger game. What Belle needed to work out was the identity of puppeteer of the curse and could she do anything to help break it?

'What was the library used for before Jefferson?'

'Well, nothing really it had always been locked up. No one was allowed in there. Actually the only person who went in there was Regina and that was only because she had brought over Maleficent in her dragon form…'

'Is that what the cavern was for at the bottom of the lift shaft? I went down there and I just thought it was a kind of protected cave there wasn't much down there.'

'Being one of the only residents knowing about the past I spent my time making sure I knew about everything in Storybrook. Emma Swan might have slain the dragon but I don't think a witch that powerful could be destroyed easily.'

'That would explain why the book was found in the same building but I can't be sure. I have to send a message to warn Rumple about the other man however…thanks for the tea Jefferson.'

'No problem. I'll be right here! Watching for the slightest of movements!' He picked up a magnifying glass that was on his mantelpiece.

'I don't doubt you for a second!' Belle downed the dregs of her tea and carried on from where she left off.

_Falkor was watching from the hill as both Mathias and the man Rumplestiltskin walked toward the statues that guarded the road to the Oracle. Suddenly, they both heard the sound of hooves. Mathias turned and saw a cloud of dust making its way toward them. _

'_Get out of my way peasants!' A man hollered from his horse. He powered past them toward the statues. _

'_What a revolting man.' Remarked Rumplestiltskin. He was already finding it difficult to walk over the tough terrain. _

'_Do you think he'll make it?' Mathias asked. The man seemed wise to Mathias there was something different about him and it wasn't just the odd tunic he was wearing. _

'_Of course not. A man that arrogant has no business here.' They stopped for a moment to witness the man as he slowed to a trot in the shadow of the statues. The heavy armour that he wore clanked and the horse looked wary. The man seemed confident enough to be able to cross the path. He might make it. The horse had only just made it halfway when the eyes of the statues began to open._

'_That doesn't look good.' said Mathias. Watching a confident man crumble beneath them made Mathias more anxious than ever. _

'_Indeed it doesn't. As I said that man is not worthy so don't worry okay?' he looked down at Mathias to reassure him which gave Mathias a hint of courage. A penetrating glow as powerful as the sun emerged for the eyes. Mathias squinted to be able to see properly. The horse whinnied and the man set off on a gallop to escape his fate. His fate however was inevitably sealed. Beams of light seared across the landscape. There was no scream or cry. The pair just crumpled to dust before them in smouldering piles of ash. Twisted barbs of armour topping the mound. Both were left speechless. Rumplestiltskin must have been holding his breath because he let out a heavy puff._

'_Shall we then?' he encouraged. Mathias gave him a reluctant nod. The man frowned then slowly with the aid of his cane lowered himself. 'Come now, you have to be confident, you are the hero.'_

'_What if I'm not? I'll be a mound of ash like that man!' he shouted rattled with nerves._

'_I don't believe that. You can't believe that.' Every word he said was packed with some unknown passion. Mathias wondered how a man he had only just met could have so much belief in him. _

'_Wait, what about you? What's to stop you getting killed by the statues?' Mathias grabbed his arm and helped him up. _

'_Nothing really.' He looked up at the sky, the sun was beginning to set and the stars begun to peak through the curtain of night. 'I have faith though. Both in you and others.' He patted his back. 'Come on, you can pass these blocks of stone.' Mathias for the first time since Jinx died smiled._

_The statues were upon them and Mathias felt a mixture of nerves and fierce determination. Rumplestiltskin managed to keep pace with Mathias despite his obvious injury and together they started on the path that the knight had so recently failed in taking. Mathias kept a constant eye on the statues whereas his companion preferred not to and looked with a steely gaze straight ahead of them._

'_Don't look Mathias. Be confident. Look ahead like I am.' He advised and so Mathias listened. They walked past the remains of the knight and his horse swiftly and still Mathias felt confident in being able to pass. However, it was then that he heard a shout from not far off. _

'_You'll die boy! Whether it is at the hands of the statues or by me!' Mathias went to turn and look at who said it but he was stopped._

'_No. That is what he wants you to do. Keep focused and strong.' The voice of the man still played in Mathias' mind. He could feel the niggling power of doubt and it coursed through him. He began to shake and sweat and once again he found himself looking up at the eyes. He saw it. The light. The eyes had began to open. _

'_Mathias. Stay strong. You are the hero of this adventure you will succeed, you have to!' Rumplestiltskin called to him. It was no good. The doubt was there and it was going to stay. The eyes crept open slowly. Mathias looked up at the man who he had just met as they eyes opened further. _

'_I'm sorry.' Mathias cried. 'We're going to die and its all because of me!' The solar light begun to brighten and they could both feel the intense heat of the stare. _

'_No my son. I'm sorry.' He was crying now and the light intensified. Mathias was swept into an embrace Rumplestiltskin crying into his shoulder. At least he wouldn't die alone. 'I'm sorry Bae! I failed you again…' Bae? The beams were released. He could hear the laughter of triumph from somewhere. The sky rumbled and cracked with lightning. He could hear the whipping of winds and a cry of a woman that reverberated over the heavens consuming them. The sound chilled him causing prickles of gooseflesh to spread up his arms. Her cry was one of strength and fire, yet it was filled with grief and despair. The beams of light dissolved into pathetic watery fragments that cascaded over them. The statues began to quiver and crumble. His friend had fallen out of their embrace to the ground with relief and laughter and shouted a name that Mathias couldn't hear properly over the winds. A whisper fluttered about his ear and that was when his world changed. The winds ceased, the sky moaned and then set itself to rights. _

'_She did it Mathias! She sent the whole world crashing down! You can go to the Oracle now and save the Empress and Sempra!' he panted exhausted salted tears cracking his cheeks. _

'_After that maybe we can go home then father?' Rumplestiltskin froze. A hopeful smile beginning to form across his face._

'_Bae?' The boy who was once Mathias Breefet nodded. _

'Shhh. Its okay Belle please put it down now. I can't cope…I…' Belle tore herself away from the pages to find herself wrapped in Jefferson's arms. He was comforting her, her head on his shoulder.

'Jefferson?' Belle whispered her throat rasped.

'Oh thank the heavens you're alive!' He jumped up as if embarrassed at comforting her and fell over the coffee table banging his knee against the wood. 'I'm sorry, its just you were shouting, well more like screaming and I tried to help but you wouldn't let me. Then you were crying and I touched the book but it burnt my hands see?' He showed her the blisters from a nasty burn. 'So I thought I would just you know, like try to…oh I don't know…'

'Thank you Jefferson.' Belle sniffed and she got up to hug him. 'You're a good friend. The best that I could hope for.' They both then sat down of the sofa.

'So what happened there? With all the shouting and stuff?' He spoke after a few moments of silence.

'They were going to die Jefferson. They were doing fine until that man, I don't know where he was but he somehow made himself be heard. He shouted and then the statues. They were going to die so I had to do something about it. I hoped it would work after I did it last time. Then when they were safe I used Rumple's ring not to talk to Rumple but to Bae and I whispered into his ear and then he remembered! He remembered Jefferson!'

'Phew well that is a relief. I mean I thought I was going to have to burn that godamn thing after what it was doing to you. Wait is it supposed to be doing that?' Jefferson pointed to the book that laid sprawled in the space next to Belle. Spittles of black ooze leaked from the pages pouring all over the floor. They both jumped up in confusion.

'What is it doing?' Belle shouted.

'I was going to ask you the same thing!' he replied. The ooze although in a liquid form didn't seem to stain or stick to anything but hover. It travelled higher and then they both sprang into action. Belle tried to shut the book but the ooze seemed to repel her. Jefferson had ran off and come back with a fire extinguisher and covered it with white foam. The blackness however continued to grow. It shaped into a figure. A figure that they couldn't put a name to as it thrived in the darkness. Unable to stop it they both stepped back and watched as the figure let itself be known.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Queen who?

'Belle! Get behind me!' Jefferson called to her. Belle ignored him and stood her ground. The black thriving mess begun to dissipate into mist. 'Belle you should leave now. This isn't someone who should…' his voice was cut off when he was thrown through the air. Jefferson thudded against the wall grunting with pain as he fell to the floor. Belle turning her back on the figure ran to him but some force wrapped around her. Thorny black vines whipped around her arms and legs lifting her into the air. Belle struggled fiercely but it was met with laughter.

'Did you honestly think you could break my curse that easily dear?' Belle was turned away from the figure but she guessed that this person was the puppeteer, the master of the darkness and the curse.

'Your Majesty please let Belle go. I was the one who was reading the book.' Jefferson pleaded and Belle was warmed with his loyalty and bravery but confused also. _Your majesty? _ His plea was met with malice as a vine sliced through the air and grasped Jefferson across the throat.

'Silence Hatter, you've caused me enough trouble in your pesky lifetime. Now how about I address our little heroine over here?' Jefferson gasped in pain but after a few moments was let go and he was left to catch his breath on the floor. Belle was rotated in the air and faced her enemy. She came face to face with their nemesis, who stood there full of delighting glee. Her brown hair was tied up off her face her lips were full and red. She smiled and with a tilt of her head studied Belle as if she were an irritating puppy. Belle could feel the coldness in those eyes. She had seen such coldness in Rumple's eyes before but had found his warmth, his heart. She could see no warmth in these eyes.

'Little sweet Belle. Oh how much trouble you've caused. You've tinted the blackest of hearts with your infectious love and now you wish to irritate me further with your foolish attempts to break my most precious curse. What have you got to say for yourself?' Her voice oozed cunning and she talked down to Belle with manipulative ease. Belle hardened at her words and she could only guess who she was.

'If I were you Maleficent. I would stop this now. It is only a matter of time before Rumple and Bae break the curse.'

'Maleficent? Oh honestly dear you think I'm Maleficent? Such a sweetheart oh no, I can see why you might think it but I'm afraid you're opposing a mightier a foe.' It wasn't in Belle's nature to shrink in front of those who wished to scare her. Belle simply smiled to show her courage.

'To be honest I think I've faced worse than you.' She heard Jefferson groan in the corner and she wondered if she had made a mistake there.

'Really? Apart from the Dark One himself but I can't give credit when he was too smitten with you to think clearly. Do tell though I wish to know who can possibly be matched as fiercer than me.' This woman liked to tease Belle noted and did her best to tread carefully.

'I've saved a village from a beast, he wasn't really a beast really but that counts and you can't get much fiercer than the Evil Queen herself. Regina…' Belle felt the vines tighten and she cringed. She saw that Jefferson was croaking in terror but Belle had no idea why. She hadn't said anything bad, had she?

'She doesn't know who you are your majesty!' Jefferson cried when the woman stepped forward. The tendrils smoked around her.

'I don't care who you are! Rumple and Bae are breaking that curse!' Belle countered not deterred by the woman's fury. Belle had stayed for too long trapped in the clutches of one Evil Queen. She wasn't about to shy in front of another when Rumple and Bae's lives were at stake.

'You are making a mistake little Belle. You know as well as I do that as long as you're not reading the book they are stuck in time. Deep down you also know that they need you Belle. Remind me, who saved young Bae from my monstrous beast? Who solved those puzzles of his? And who saved the useless duo from the statues? They have no hope without you and that is why I'm here, to stop this victory at its roots.' Belle avoided her eyes at that moment as she knew the truth in what she said. Belle also noticed that the book was still open and the air around it pulsed. A plan started to configure in her mind that she hoped would work for the time being.

'What you mean you're going to kill me?' Belle asked. She briefly looked at Jefferson who was staring at her a hopeless look in his eye. She smiled at him and he perked at that. Belle needed to tell Jefferson to close the book. How on earth she did that though she had no idea.

'Oh most probably in the end. For now though I might just need you for other purposes.'

'All you supposed Evil Queens are the same aren't they? Regina kept me locked up for years just to spite Rumple and now I suppose you want to do the same?' The woman gave a hurtful screech when she mentioned Regina again. Belle guessed that they had once clashed before then. Seeing a weakness she continued. 'Of course Regina was powerful, unlike you stuck in a book. What kind of curse traps its own master?' Belle was slammed up against the wall the impact making her cry out. As the woman leapt toward her Belle saw the opportunity she had been waiting for.

'Jefferson close the book!' Jefferson had crawled right next to the book and jumped at her voice. He closed it quickly not even giving the woman time to react. Her entire form vanished in a cloud of mist. The book screamed in protest but the cover slammed with all Jefferson's strength. Belle dropped to the floor breathing heavily at their close encounter. Jefferson stared at her.

'Do you know who that was?' He squeaked sitting on the book to make sure it was secure.

'Nope. You obviously do though?' she panted and got up steadily her back aching. Her arms and legs also stung where the tentacles had been.

'Belle French you were just sassing the Queen of Hearts and Regina's mother…' Jefferson announced. Belle gaped open-mouthed. Then she was suddenly elated when another plan popped into her mind.

'That's brilliant!' She thought aloud.

'How can that possibly be brilliant? We open this book and out she comes again but angrier. Much angrier. How can we help them now?' His arms were crossed behind his head. He had a nasty gash on his forehead which he didn't seem to notice.

'You said that that woman was Regina's mother?' Belle mused.

'Yes Cora. She is Regina's mother why what are you planning in that devious head of yours?'

'Jefferson are you forgetting who the Mayor of this town is?' Belle smiled. She never thought that she would go to her captor for help but she didn't have any other choice. Jefferson gave one big nod of understanding.

'I'll drive.' Jefferson concluded going to get up.

'I think we deserve a cup of tea first I think Jefferson…'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Magical Potency

The night was at its peak, the moon the only light that lit the porch of Regina's house. Belle was nibbling her lip with nerves. For years she had tried to run from Regina, tried to escape and find Rumple again. Now here she was, with Jefferson rapping on the door like a maniac. He looked across to her went to put a hand on her shoulder but quickly put it back.

'Are you sure you want to do this Belle? I mean I can go in alone if you want. I know seeing her must bring back the memories…'

'I'll be fine. We just faced her mother, we're unstoppable now!' she nudged him and he laughed.

'You're right there. Bloody hell its cold. She would have answered by now…I don't think she's home.'

'Oh she's home alright.' Regina said from behind them. She was wrapped in a scarf and black coat and had just rounded the corner. Belle didn't know what to expect when meeting Regina again but the last thing she thought she would feel was sympathy. The woman she had faced long ago wasn't the one who was standing in front of her now. She looked lost, helpless and above all sad. Her sadness was overwhelming.

'Regina, I would say it is lovely to see you but, its not.' Jefferson sauntered down the path toward her.

'Charming as ever Jefferson. Now might I ask why an amateur milliner and beast tamer are standing outside my house?' She might not be as fierce as she used to be but she still had some fire left in her.

'Well it just so happens that we have Cora and Rumplestiltskin trapped in a magical cursed book.' he reeled off not even taking a breath. Regina froze at the sound of her mother's name.

'Even if I was to believe that ridiculous story then what does it have to do with me?' She crossed her arms but Belle could see that she was interested.

'I just thought you would be interested in the fact that Belle and I were just attacked by your creepy mother who morphed out of the book…' Jefferson spilled once more and Regina raised an eyebrow. Belle came away from the shadow of the doorway holding the book firmly.

'The thing is Regina if we open this book then Cora might come back out and then who knows what might happen next. We need your help.' Belle felt a hand on her shoulder. Jefferson smiled down at her. Regina looked at her for a moment and pushed her hair behind her ear and quickly looked down. She sighed before gesturing to the door.

'You might as well come in then.' She walked passed them and they followed her inside. When they were all seated rather awkwardly in the living room, Regina held her hand out.

'Can I have a look at it?' she asked but Belle hesitated, 'I won't open it.' Belle nodded shyly then passed it to her. She caressed the edges and held her hand over it. 'You're right this book is basically thrumming with magic.'

'Tell us something we don't know.' huffed Jefferson, who unlike Belle wasn't reluctant of talking to Regina.

'As a matter of fact I will did you happen to notice that even though the book has magic its also leaking out?' She glanced at their blank faces. 'Didn't think so. If you say that my mother came out of this book then all that you need to do is seal it and then the case is solved.' She placed the book onto the table in front of her.

'If you did that though then Rumple wouldn't be able to get out.' Belle replied.

'I'm failing to see the downside of that comment…' Regina countered which was met with silence. 'If you don't want to seal it then what else do you suppose?'

'If we open the book can you deal with Cora?' Belle inquired. Belle knew there wasn't much of the story left and if Regina could withhold her mother while she read then the curse could be broken.

'I don't think that is possible. My mother if you didn't already know isn't easy to deal with.'

'Well we managed it.' Jefferson teased. 'In fact it seemed as if she drew her power from the book itself. Maybe there is a way to cut off that supply?'

'Now that I can do. If you open that book I can make sure that I seal the magic whilst it's open. You can still read it but the magic won't leak, my mother if she chose to reappear would be powerless.'

'I don't think she will reappear.' Said Belle musing the book back in her lap.

'Are you some magical expert now?' Regina scoffed.

'No, but I know that it is very probable that she can hear us speaking from the book. It's not just the story that holds the magic but the bindings. Cora knew that I had solved the anagrams but how could she when still inside the book? The book has reacted to certain things and how can that be possible otherwise. Cora is controlling everything, she knows everything.' Both Regina and Jefferson were impressed with Belle's theory so they configured a plan for when Belle opened the book Regina would immediately seal the magic and stop it from leaking. Belle's theory was right she opened the pages and nothing happened once the seal was on. She continued reading.

'_Papa. I knew you would find me!' Baelfire ran into the arms of his father. Both embraced with fresh tears and reunited in the ruins of the Oracle's protectors. Wiping their tears they both stood together with interminable confidence. _

'_We're going to get you back home Bae. I promise.' He said although he knew that it wasn't the home that he would remember but then he thought of Belle and smiled clapping his arm around his son's back. _

'_Wait, Papa you're you, I mean you're not him…' Baelfire's memories slowly replaced themselves into his mind. He had always dreamt of having his father back to the time before the Dark One's dagger. _

'_I'll explain that later Bae but for now how about we break this curse?' _

'_Together?' _

'_Together.' Rumple finished and they walked beyond the crumbling sands and toward the Southern Oracle where he was told he would find the answers. Bae didn't know if the curse would be broken if he just simply cured the Empress or if he destroyed the darkness himself. 'Do you remember leaving the little puzzles Bae?' Rumple asked him. _

'_Yes I do now. I remember when I went through the portal, the bean portal…well it didn't take me to a land without magic but to a land that was overpowered with this Queen and she was there waiting for me as if she knew I was going to come through. She laughed and then she told me she was going to put a curse on me that was unbreakable a bit silly really as she told me everything there was to know about it. How someone would need to have magic to open the book and it was going somewhere where that couldn't happen and that I wouldn't even remember who I was. But when she said the curse I was transported here and I knew who I was the curse hadn't taken effect straight away so I thought I would leave clues in hope that someone would read it. I knew it would be you Papa. I knew you would find me.' _

'_I wish that I could say that I did find you Bae but you have to thank Belle for that. She's the one reading right now I expect. She is your Saviour. Well actually both our Saviours.' His voice was brimming with passion and adoration. _

'_Belle? Do I know her?' Baelfire asked curiously he could see it was obvious that his father cared about her immensely. _

'_No, but you will.' _

'_She whispered to me. Belle I mean. I think she was the one who got my memories back. She also saved us didn't she? She must be very special.' Bae concluded. _

'_Did she now?' he chuckled. 'I wouldn't expect anything less. Belle is the most amazing woman you will ever meet. She is very special and I can't even put into words how much love I feel f or you both.' As he finished they saw on the horizon what was they supposed was the place of the Southern Oracle. As they neared however, they began to doubt it as the sands were filled with numerous piles of waste and rubble. Smashed mirrors and cracked stone pillars. Stagnant pools of brown water collected in smashed fountains and everything seemed deserted. _

'_Where is the Oracle?' Baelfire wondered. He picked up a bronze shield that was dusted in sand among the rubble. The leather strap was still in tact and he smoothed his finger along the emblazoned pattern. _

'_I have no idea.' Rumple sighed and he sat on a weird shape rock that jutted out of a pile of waste. _

'_Remind me never to rely on such a pair of idiots to save my world will you?' A voice said and Bae turned as he recognised it. _

'_Show yourself!' Bae shouted strapping on the shield for protection. Rumple went to get up when the voice sounded again. _

'_A little help please Rock thing I haven't the time to face both. I'll settle for the child.' The ground began to shake and two arms enveloped Rumple and lifted him high into the air. Tons of waste tumbled to the floor and a shape emerged. The rock was moving, Rumple's resting place was now a foot that groaned and lifted. A pebble dashed body filled the space and locked Rumple in a hardened clutch. _

'_What the hell?' Rumple shouted angrily. 'What's going on…Bae!' his pleas were answered with the rumblings of a stony chest. He looked up and was met with a curving crevice inside were boulders which he guessed were teeth._

'_Papa!' Bae called back then squared to the voice. 'Who are you and what do you want?' _

'_Oh what I want is simple. I want revenge and I have come too far now for that to be taken from me!' A man stepped out behind a mirror that was completely shattered on one side. 'Who I am well I'm sure your old man knows the answer to that question…' The man swaggered in a black billowing coat. He held a sword in one hand and he was missing a hand on the other. In its place was a hook which he used to scratch the stubble that clustered on his chin. _

'_Damn you to hell Hook get away from my son!' bellowed Rumple._

'_Stop wriggling tiny man you're tickling me.' The Rock monster interrupted. He reached down and picked up a boulder from the ground and took a large bite from it tiny pieces falling on top of Rumple._

'_Don't you even think of dropping him. Or you know who will punish you!' Hook scorned he turned to face Bae ignoring the protests of Rumple. 'You've gotten away for the last time. No where to hide now is there?' Bae held the shield firmly not standing down. 'Oh this is precious the young man wishes to fight. I don't wish to be a spoil sport but I haven't got a spare sword not that it would do you any good.' _

'_Run Bae! Run!' Rumple shouted bashing uselessly at the rock monster's hands. Bae refused stiffly and stood his ground._

'_Do what your coward father says little Bae. Have you ever crossed blades with a pirate and bladeless as well, you don't stand a chance.' Hook moved closer to Bae teasing him by skilfully twirling his sword in arcs that whistled through the air. _

'_Belle!' Rumple screamed to the sky and the sky answered. A yellow hurricane of clouds circled above them. The rock monster shied away from it stooping as if to hide from it. _

'_Not again!' Hook wailed and lunged toward Bae. He was stopped by forked lightning that streaked in his path a lucid smell of burning consuming the air. 'I'm having my revenge!' Thunder tore through land which was countered by further streaks of lightning. Bae reeled back when a sudden streak blasted in front of him. As black smoke ebbed away he found in its place a sword. Gleaming in silver and gold it was planted in the sand. Rumple looked on in hopelessness as his only son grabbed the hilt of the sword and faced the infamous pirate. _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Escape.

'Is that normal? Should she be doing that?' Regina exclaimed when Belle pushed past her with her head still stuck in the book. 'First she shouts at the darn thing now she's a book zombie. Is there such a thing as book- sleep walking?'

'I have no idea but she has done…other things. I'm sure everything is fine.' Jefferson said with a slight tone of doubt in his voice.

'Now what is she doing?' Regina huffed pointing as Belle started scribbling on the pages of the book. 'She's writing on it!'

'I'm not getting involved this time but you're welcome to take the pen off her if you want.' Jefferson tip toed over Belle trying to see what she was writing so furiously. 'The page she's on is blank… that's weird.'

'Blank? How can a book be blank it's got to have an ending.' She said marching over to them.

'Well it looks like she's writing it. The end I mean. I wonder what she's writing.' Jefferson found it strange that Belle couldn't hear them this time; it was as if she was stuck in some sort of trance.

'Not rocket science is it really? She writes a happy ending and we all go home. Yippee.' She said sarcastically.

'I don't think it's going to be that easy…' Jefferson trailed as he watched Belle's words on the page.

'What are you on about?' she peered over Belle's shoulder and was shocked at what she saw. The book seemed to be battling Belle's as if two people were trying to write the same ending. Belle's cursive script mingled with a menacing scrawl. 'I have to hand it to her she's clever but my mother won't go down without a fight.' She warned.

'Without Hook though she is powerless. He is her pawn right? If they break him, they break the curse and there is nothing Cora can do about it.' Jefferson grinned knowing that there was no way that they could lose.

_Even though the wind still howled around the wasteland, the servant of darkness confidently strolled toward Baelfire. He gripped the hilt of the sword with both hands holding it out in front of him. _

'_You're going to die boy. You understand that don't you? I will have my revenge!' The man was manic but focused on the job at hand. He was going to have his revenge. It was going to taste so sweet on his hate filled lips. Playfully he clanged his blade against the boys laughing as he advanced an attack. He easily sidestepped it and teasingly swiped the blade across the boys arm cutting through the thin tunic. A line of blood slowly dripped from his arm like the ticking of a clock. _

'You don't need to do this!' Baelfire winced. Although he knew that he couldn't beat the pirate he wouldn't run.

'Oh you'll find that I do.' He smarmed brushing his hair out of his eyes with his hook. Baelfire could suddenly hear whispers in the wind that danced around him and grinned.

'I wonder are you a part of the curse then? A useless villain made up to try and stop me? We all know that the villains never win.' Bae questioned and for that one moment Hook halted and Bae took that opportunity to lash out with his sword and the blades clashed.

'Curse? What are you on about?' He pushed back Bae's sword but he was confused. His memories were fuzzy and the only thing that he was certain about was that he hated Rumplestiltskin and he had to get revenge. Sometimes he even forgot the reason why he hated him.

'What you mean you don't know that we are all being played? We are just pieces of a witches puzzle.'

'_You're lying!' Spat Hook. He wouldn't believe the babblings of an idiot boy. He needed revenge. The desire for it pumped through his veins. It was his life force. Not forgetting what would happen if he failed in his mission for the Darkness. He jumped at the boy and grabbed him by his hair. He pulled him up against him running the sword along the softness of his neck. He smiled when he heard the cursing of The Dark One above him. The boy shook in his arms but he was strong. _

'Don't do this! We can get out of here. I can go home and you can go wherever you want. Have you got a ship?' Bae whispered frantically. He didn't know the significance of a ship but he listened to the whispers. His chest pumped rapidly feeling the cold steel on his neck.

'A ship? I think so, I don't know. I did once I'm sure but…' Hook pushed Bae away from him and Bae scrambled in the dust getting up and finding his sword that had fallen out of his grasp.

'Yeah, all pirates have ships don't they?' Baelfire continued seeing the pirate's spell break. He looked up to his father who hands were bleeding from trying to escape.

'Your ship is the Jolly Roger.' Rumple called down and Hook fastened his eyes shut and held his head that pounded painfully. He did have a ship. But where was it? Why was he here?

_Before the servant of darkness was given to the light a purple haze enveloped him. _ _ He could feel the beast again the one that had spiralled his hate to begin with. He understood now what he was there for. He was there to kill. To kill the boy. Salvia coated his jaw and dripped from his fangs. He delighted in the scared face of his prey and flexed his claws in the gravel. The boy had found his sword but it would be no use to him now. He was facing a mightier beast. The beast of darkness. He snarled and bounded toward about to sink his teeth into his scrawny flesh._

The beast fell and Bae held the sword above him. It sliced through fur and muscle and Bae watched as the light in his eyes faded. The sky both screamed with despair and joy. The mist in the sky swirled both yellow and purple. Co-mingling in light and darkness. The mighty beast of darkness had been slain. The Rock Biter lowered Rumple and placed him beside his son, the hero. He looked down at the sword that was coated in blood that ran a thick purple.

'Can you save him Papa?' Bae asked not feeling the happiness of victory that he would have thought.

'Yes but I can't do that. Not if it means losing you.' He placed a scabbed and crusted blood hand on his shoulder. A hue of magic gleamed and the cut on Bae's arm disappeared along with the cuts on Rumple's hand. They were safe and they had won.

'Please do it Papa. He's just like me. He's been trapped here all this time.' He looked up at his father and then the ground started to shake. They had broken the curse. Time was running out. The witch was defeated now. She was powerless without her pawn. A portal opened and Bae pleaded with his father to save the pirate. What he did next was up to him.


	11. Chapter 11- The End

Chapter 11- Ending a Never Ending Story

Both Regina and Jefferson jumped when Belle slammed the book closed. They stared at her waiting for something, waiting to see if they had won. She stared back for a moment before a smile started to creep across her lips and Jefferson ran at her and lifted her and spun her around.

'I knew you would do it Belle!' he sung and Belle giggled as he spun her in circles. Regina smiled silently in the corner. Jefferson put Belle down and she was sick not only because she knew that they had won and Rumple and Bae were coming home but also because she felt rather dizzy now.

'It seems that once Hook was dealt with then Cora was powerless. That curse was more limiting than powerful if you ask me.' Belle explained and Regina nodded. 'I don't know what will happen now though… There was a portal to go through and the book ended. I don't know where they are now.'

'Shouldn't they just materialise out of the book or something?' Jefferson asked and Belle shrugged.

'Shall we take it to the library? I mean that's where I found it maybe it has some connection?' she wondered. Jefferson grabbed the book and flipped it in his hands before tucking it under his arm. 'Do you want to come Regina?' Belle asked.

'And watch that sickly reunion? No thank you but uh, well done Belle. I don't know what would have happened if my mother was able to get here.' She smiled sadly and Belle nodded understanding and then Belle and Jefferson made their way back to the library. The dawn was just approaching and they both yawned realising how tired they were.

'Next time you find a creepy book can you keep it to yourself? It plays terribly on my sleeping pattern.' Jefferson joked. Belle unlocked the library door and everything was as it was before she had left. A few books littered the door mat and Belle placed them on the desk and puffed not sure what to do.

'How did it end? I mean you said there was a portal? Did you just run out of pages?' he questioned. Belle showed him where the pages ended right as they were about to jump. She turned it and there was another blank page.

'Wait! What if I have to make them come back? Do you have a pen?' Jefferson scrambled in his jacket but had none. He vaulted behind her desk and plucked a pen from the drawer. She took it and begun scribbling madly in large circles over the page.

'What are you doing? I thought maybe you would write 'and they zoomed back to the library' but but…' he stammered as Belle continued to scribble. When she was done she stepped back and surveyed her handiwork. Almost instantly the scribbles lighted and the whole room lit in a yellow pulsing light. Then a wind picked up and as it grew stronger books flew off the shelves and Belle and Jefferson covered their heads to avoid being knocked out by books. Even though Belle was thrilled that her plan had worked a little voice in her head cried when she saw her clean library that had just been finished was being devastated. She leapt to the side when a whole shelf tumbled to the floor. A mound a books tumbled to the floor which created a softer landing as Rumple and Baelfire burst from the portal. Belle thought then that it was over but a third figure sprung out of the book as well. The pirate groaned as he landed a hand at his chest then became unconscious. The yellow portal gave one last pulse before retreating back to the book. Jefferson ran to the book and shut the cover.

'Ha! It worked!' he yelled and Belle looked on teary eyed when she saw Rumple smiling up at her from the floor. She rushed to him helping him up from the floor.

'Oh Belle.' He choked and he embraced her. 'You did it. I knew you could.' He whispered into her hair.

'So you're Belle huh?' Bae said behind them a devilish smile spreading across his face. 'You're my saviour then? You saved us! It was you who made the sword appear weren't it? And the whispers and and…' Belle winked and gave him a hand up from the pile of books and she dusted the sand and dirt that covered him.

'And you are that hero I read about. Wonderful to finally meet you Baelfire.' He grinned and he decided from that moment that he liked Belle. She seemed to add warmth to the room and he had never seen his father smile like that, not for a long while. He looked around confused.

'Where are we? This doesn't really look like the home I remember…' He picked up a book from the floor. 'I've never seen so many books before.'

'I'm afraid our home was lost Bae, but I have a feeling you're going to like it here in Storybrooke.' Rumple reassured him hoping that his son wasn't too disappointed.

'Almost defiantly!' Jefferson chirped from his place on the edge of the library desk. 'My Grace loves it here. Especially the library. Speaking of which I better go…See you around everyone!' His legs swung off the desk and he skipped over the books and waved as he left. They were left on their own now all grinning at each other not quite sure what to do next. They were interrupted by the groaning on the floor.

'Ahh, I forgot about him. Remind me why I fixed and brought him back Bae?' Rumple sighed.

'We couldn't just leave him there could we?' Bae protested but it didn't take much persuasion on his part to make his father bring him back.

'Well I better start cleaning up this mess. You can put Hook in my office if you like until he wakes up or call the Sheriff? I'm sure she can find a place for him.' She struggled with an armful of book and Bae ran over to help as the pile started to slip.

'I'll help you Belle!' Bae said and busied himself piling the books that scattered the floor.

'We all will.' Rumple said and couldn't help but feel like his life was now complete. He had both Baelfire and Belle with him and they were together. They could be a family. He could have his happily ever after. He took half the tower from Belle's arms and softly kissed her lips.

'I feel like this is the start of our new adventure.' She said. Rumple chuckled softly and they watched as Bae looked up at them. 'We'll have to re-dust now I think. I hope you got three pairs of those gloves Belle?'


End file.
